Tío Ángelo
by Helena Hibiki
Summary: Afrodita parte a una misión y Máscara debe cuidar a su sobrinito con ayuda de Aioria y Kanon.
1. Chapter 1

**Tío Ángelo**

**Templo de Cáncer**

— Por favor, ¿Eres mi amigo o no?

— ¿Cuándo accedí a ser tu amigo?

— Si no fuera importante no te estaría pidiendo este favor ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Me arrodillo?

— Si lo haces…tal vez lo considere.

— ¡Máscara! — Gruñó indignado.

— Ya dije que no, Afrodita. — El italiano se cruzó de brazos.

— ¡No me hagas esto! — se quejó.

— Hay diez caballeros más en esta orden ¿Por qué yo? ¿Me ves cara de niñera o qué?

— No digas estupideces. Te escogí porque eres mi amigo y confío plenamente en ti. — Lo tomó del brazo.

— No sabes lo que dices… soy el menos indicado para ello. Además, sabes que odio a los niños. — Se removió, zafándose del agarre.

— Sólo serán unos cuantos días. — insistió. — trataré de regresar de mi misión lo más pronto posible. — Agregó.

— ¡¿Por qué rayos aceptaste cuidarlo?! ¡Sabías muy bien que tenías una labor! — Tajó frunciendo el ceño.

— ¡Es el hijo de mi hermana! ¡No podía negarme! — Se defendió. — No sabía que el Patriarca tenía planes para mí.

— Tonterías, nunca hablaste con tu hermana…es más ni siquiera sabías que la tenías. Y ahora viene con que le cuidarás a su hijo. — escupió con hastío.

— Bueno si… apenas me enteré de ello, pero al fin de cuentas es mi sangre.

— ¿Y cómo sabes que realmente lo es? — Indagó.

— ¿Disculpa?

— Que tal si es una mujer que quiere aprovecharse. Eres un caballero dorado de alto rango, tal vez esa muchacha inventó todo para sacarte provecho.

— ¡Ha! Por favor ¿Me crees tonto? ¿Qué podría sacar de mí? — rodó los ojos.

— No sé… dinero tal vez.

—Cuando llegó, hace cuatro días exactamente, le pedí que me probara si realmente era mi hermana… y así lo hizo. Me mostró un acta y la foto de ella con mi padre ¿Qué más le podía pedir?

— Eres demasiado ingenuo.

— ¡¿Me ayudarás o no?!

Se observaron fijamente por un largo rato. La mirada de Máscara como siempre fría y calculadora mientras que la de Afrodita, era a los ojos del cuarto guardián ¿tierna? ¡No! no iba a caer en sus tontos juegos.

— ¿Entonces? — Máscara parecía no caer. Un último intento o se daría por vencido y tendría que buscar a alguien más.

El sueco se dio media vuelta indignado. Si no pensaba en algo rápido estaría en problemas. Colocó ambas manos sobre su rostro y comenzó a sollozar, para sorpresa del italiano que lo miraba sin entender lo que sucedía.

— ¿Estás…llorando?

No recibió respuesta.

— No seas necio…ya deja de lloriquear.

Afrodita poco a poco dejo de gimotear.

— Entonces… ¿Lo harás? — Preguntó nuevamente, sin dejar de darle la espalda.

— No.

— ¡Qué malo eres! — lloriqueó de nuevo.

— Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

— ¿Cómo cu-cuál? — Afrodita comenzó a hipar.

—Cuidar los rostros de mi templo, molestar a Aioria, irme a emborrachar con Kanon…en fin miles de cosas importantes.

Afrodita no podía creer lo que escuchaba, y eso se vio reflejado en el tic que acababa de darle en el ojo.

— ¡¿Irte a emborrachar con Kanon?! ¡Es la excusa más ridícula! — Explotó el santo de piscis.

— Vienes a llorarme para que te haga favores ¿Quién es el ridículo?

— Eres tan malo conmigo…yo siempre te ayudo en lo que necesitas y tú…— Calló. Sus sollozos se oían cada vez más y las violentas sacudidas en su espalda comenzaron a alarmar al cuarto guardián. Máscara se acercó con timidez y lo tomó por el hombro.

— Eres un mal amigo…de los peores.

— No…— Carraspeó, sintiéndose mal por su compañero. — lo haré ¡Ya deja de llorar!

— ¿En serio? ¿Lo harás? — Preguntó.

— No tengo de otra. — soltó un largo suspiro.

— ¡Gracias!

Afrodita se secó las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano, se dio media vuelta para encarar al sorprendido cáncer. Lo abrazó con fuerza, sin importarle que su amigo consciente del engaño estuviera furioso.

— ¡Me engañaste! ¡Qué bajo has caído! — Trató de zafarse del abrazo. — ¿Y te haces llamar mi amigo? — Afrodita lo siguió abrazando.

— Ya no exageres…— le sonrió. — Créeme que te necesito más que nunca.

— ¡Ya suéltame!

— Cuando regrese… yo haré lo que tú quieras. — dejó de abrazarlo.

— ¿Lo que yo quiera? — Sonrió con malicia. Afrodita por el contrario se arrepintió por la oferta, pero sólo pudo afirmar con el cabeza, nervioso. — Está bien, no se diga más ¿Dónde esta el mocoso?

— Espera…iré por él.

El sueco se dio media vuelta y corrió en dirección a Leo. Después de un rato, harto de tanto esperar, entró a su templo por unos cigarrillos, y una cerveza. Pasaron 20 minutos, la cerveza se consumió por completo y Afrodita aún no regresaba.

— Perfecto…al parecer no volverá a…— Tocaron la puerta, para su mala suerte no tenía que adivinar quien era. —demonios. — se levantó del sofá, se dirigió a la puerta que abrió con cara de pocos amigos.

— Lo lamento… Aioria estaba jugando con él a las escondidas…y al parecer mi sobrino se lo tomó muy en serio. — se disculpó, sin poder evitar esbozar una bella sonrisa.

— Ahora que mencionas al gato de circo ¿Por qué no se lo encargas a él?

— Mira, mi sobrino ha estado conmigo por cuatro días… es muy obediente, tranquilo y… y míralo nada más. — Se hizo a un lado para que pudiera ver al niño. — ¿No es una lindura?

Máscara lo obedeció, sus ojos viajaron hacia abajo para toparse con el pequeñín. Realmente era un niño hermoso, era la viva imagen de su compañero Afrodita. Hasta podría jurar que el niño era casi idéntico.

— Eso no responde a mi pregunta. — Desvió la mirada del pequeño.

— Quiero que tú lo cuides… final de la discusión ¿Ya nos dejarás pasar?

Máscara observó nuevamente al pequeño niño que se acababa de ocultar tras la pierna de Afrodita. Sorbiendo lo poco que le quedaba del cigarrillo los dejó pasar de mala gana.

— Oye… nada de fumar frente a mi sobrino. — Máscara sólo se carcajeo. — ¿De qué te ríes? Hablo en serio, no quiero que fumes frente a él.

— Bien… ¿Alguna otra cosa? — Apagó su cigarrillo y lo tiró por la ventanilla.

— Ahora que lo mencionas… no quiero que vea los rostros de tu templo.

— ¿Pero qué dices? Le van a encantar… pero ahora que lo veo— pasó la mano por su barbilla. —su rostro se vería muy bien en mi pared. — Le susurró al sueco.

— Ni lo pienses —Lo miró con recelo.

Máscara comenzó a carcajearse.

—Tú te atreves hacer eso y yo te juro que te pateo el cu…— Máscara lo interrumpió.

— Jajaja…Tranquilo, era broma.

Afrodita suspiró.

— No fue graciosa…

— Lo…— se aclaró la garganta. Le molestaba disculparse, pero consideró que su broma no fue muy agradable después de todo. — Lo…lo lamento.

Después de un tormentoso silencio, Afrodita lo perdonó. Y siguieron como si nada.

—Ahora si, déjame presentarte a mi lindo sobrino… Vamos saluda, Oliver. — Ordenó el sueco. Pero el niño que seguía escondido tras él no tenía intenciones de salir. — Vaya, ya lo asustaste.

— ¿Qué? ¡No le he hecho nada!

— No necesitas hacer algo, con tu cara es suficiente. — Contestó.

Máscara gruñó asustando más al niño. Afrodita le dedicó una fugaz mirada de reproche a su compañero. Se agachó y se colocó frente al asustado.

— ¿Qué sucede? ¿Tío Máscara te asusta? — El pequeño afirmó con su cabecita. — Entiendo, es un hombre muy feo ¿verdad? — Sonrió al ver el mohín de desagrado que el santo de Cáncer acababa de hacerle.

— Increíble… y así quieres que te haga favores.

— No te preocupes, Oliver. — Ignoró al italiano. — Es buena persona… él te va cuidar. — Susurró. El niño dejó escapar unas cuantas lágrimas.

— Bueno… eso prueba que si es de tu familia, salió igual de llorón que tú. — Rió.

— ¡No! no llores, Oliver. — Le secó las gotitas con su pulgar. — Regresaré pronto.

— No te vayas. — Lloró el pequeño. — Tengo miedo.

El pequeño aferró sus manitas en la camisa de su tío sin poder evitar que las lágrimas salieran de sus ojitos azules. Máscara sólo contemplaba al niño llorar y abrazar a su compañero.

Nunca en su vida pensó ver al hermoso guardián consolando a un crío ¿Por qué era extraño ver eso? Afrodita podía tener cara de ángel pero sus acciones en el pasado no eran precisamente buenas y cualquier caballero que lo conociera estaría igual de sorprendido como estaba Máscara en esos momentos.

— ¿Qué tanto me ves? — Preguntó. Máscara salió de su ensimismamiento.

— ¿Yo? nada.

Afrodita entrecerró los ojos. Oliver, que era cargado por el sueco sólo miraba ahora con curiosidad al moreno.

—Es sencillo, me mirabas porque soy hermoso… ¿verdad? pero trata de ser más disimulado. — El doceavo guardián podía ser tan pedante cuando se lo proponía, pero tenía buenas razones para serlo.

— ¡Sei scemo! si no tuvieras al mocoso en brazos, te juro que te sacaba a patadas de mi templo.

— Oliver, pórtate bien. — puso al niño en el suelo después de haberle dado un último beso. — obedece en todo momento a tu tío Ángelo.

— El niño no tiene porque saber mi nombre… — Comentó fastidiado.

— Supéralo, ese es tu nombre y punto.

Finalmente, Afrodita se despidió de su sobrino. Ambos dorados caminaron a la salida.

— Cuídalo bien.

Asintió con la cabeza.

— Gracias…te debo una. — Dijo, dándole una palmada en la espalda a Máscara.

— Yo diría que me debes muchas…— Ambos rieron. — cuídate, más vale que regreses pronto.

— Sí, no te preocupes por mí. —contestó, guiñándole el ojo coquetamente.

—No lo hago. — Espetó.

— Amargado…— Sacó la lengua. — Nos veremos pronto. — Se despidió con un breve movimiento con la mano.

Máscara regresó a su templo cuando por fin el santo de piscis desapareció entre las ruinas del santuario.

Entró con paso cansino, cerró la puerta despacio y se dirigió a la sala donde tomó asiento durante un largo tiempo. Encendió la TV y comenzó a cambiar los canales sin decidirse por alguno en especial, cuando por alguna razón se detuvo en un comercial de pañales, donde unos graciosos bebés hablaban entre ellos. Inmediatamente recordó que tenía a un niño en casa.

Saltó como resorte del sofá para buscarlo con la mirada sin éxito.

— Demonios… ¿Dónde esta el bambino? — Se preguntaba así mismo. — ¿Oliver? ¡Oliver!

Desesperado comenzó a revisar todos los rincones de la sala, volteando muebles, tirando cosas, mientras seguía en su búsqueda. Al término, la sala quedó hecha un desastre.

— Oliver…— Calló. Pasó su atención en la cocina donde se escucharon ruidos extraños.

No dudó más y fue con pasos rápidos. Al llegar lo primero que divisó fue al pequeño Oliver tratando de alcanzar un frasco de galletas que se encontraba sobre el comedor, para esto jalaba con sus manitas el mantel.

Se sintió de repente aliviado al ver que el mocoso estaba bien, pero no le duro mucho, su cara de alivio cambió a una de horror al ver el porta cuchillos, que había cambiado de lugar y que el niño acercaba cada vez más hacia él.

— _¿Por qué rayos se me ocurrió poner ahí el porta cuchillos?_ — Pensó.

Oliver finalmente dio un último jalón, trayéndose consigo el frasco de galletas y el porta cuchillos. Como sacada de una película de acción, Máscara se lanzó haciendo uso de su envidiable agilidad para salvarlo.

Con una rapidez sobrenatural tomó ambos objetos antes de que cayeran al suelo o sobre el pobre Oliver. Sin embargo, no tuvo mucha suerte, sin saber como, un cuchillo de cocina se salió del lugar cortándole la mano.

Oliver que permanecía quieto, abrió sus ojitos impresionado, y sólo atinó a aplaudir con sus manitas alegre ante la heroica acción.

— Tú, mocoso, toma esto y vete a la sala…—Mandó, dándole con cuidado el frasco. Oliver obedeció de inmediato. Tomó las galletas con sus manitas y se fue a la sala.

Máscara se quedó en la cocina, revisando el corte de su mano.

— No llevo ni un cuarto de hora y este mocoso ya hizo que me cortara. — Agarró un pañuelo y lo apretó sobre su mano, aguantándose la punzada dolor en el proceso.

La sangre dejó de brotar y esto lo aprovechó para buscar el botiquín de primeros auxilios que yacía sobre la alacena. Tomó el dispensario y caminó hacia el comedor.

Al terminar de vendarse la mano, se dirigió hasta la sala donde Oliver miraba la Tv en el suelo, claramente si saber que rayos era lo que veía. El lugar estaba hecho un caos y el pequeño apenas pudo encontrar un espacio entre el revoltijo para acomodarse.

Máscara se paró entre el niño y televisor con ambas manos apoyadas a los costados de su cintura, Oliver paró su tarea de comer galletas para ponerle atención.

— Bien… tal vez Afrodita no tenía reglas en su templo, pero aquí es diferente ¿Entiendes? — Habló.

Oliver le sonrió y asintió con su cabecita.

— Regla número uno; tienes prohibido entrar a la cocina…si tienes hambre tendrás que hacérmelo saber. No quiero otra eventualidad.

— ¿ven…eventuldad? — Oliver lo miró confundido.

— Eventualidad…—Corrigió. — me refiero a un accidente ¿entiendes?

— Creo…— Máscara rodó los ojos. El italiano tendría que hacerse de mucha paciencia para convivir con el niño.

— Regla numero dos; no quiero que… — calló de golpe.

El cosmos de un caballero se encontraba en la entrada de su templo. Miró a Oliver y ordenándole que se quedara donde estaba se encaminó a la salida.

Aioria miró al cielo y suspiró, conociendo a Máscara era seguro que lo haría esperar toda la noche. Decidido a entrar sin permiso, subió los últimos escalones cuando la imponente figura del italiano salió de la oscuridad, mostrándole como siempre una descarada sonrisa.

— Vaya ¿A qué se debe el horror de tenerte por aquí? — indagó, recargándose sobre el pilar cercano.

— Ni pienses que vengo para ver cómo estás.

— Es lo último que pensaría. Date prisa con lo que tengas que decir…estoy ocupado.

— Venía a ver si Oliver se encontraba bien.

— ¿Dudas que lo esté? — indagó el santo de Cáncer.

— No puedo negar que me preocupa que un niño esté contigo.

— El enano se encuentra bien… ahora que lo sabes ya puedes largarte. — Respondió, estoico.

—Espera… al parecer Afrodita olvidó darte esto…— informó, mostrándole una bolsa de plástico que al parecer de Máscara estaba repleta de objetos extraños.

— ¿Qué rayos es eso? — Preguntó sin apartar su seria mirada del castaño.

— ¿Qué crees tú? — Aioria arrugó las cejas mostrando un gracioso mohín.

— Pues no lo sé, por eso pregunto

— ¡Es su ropa y sus juguetes, idiota! — Exclamó aparentemente irritado ante la ignorancia del dorado.

— ¿Juguetes?

El castaño tomó aire. Cerró los ojos tratando de tranquilizarse para no golpear al italiano que seguía mirándolo interrogante por el contenido de la bolsa, simplemente le irritaba dar explicaciones.

— Sí, juguetes ¿Qué nunca tuviste juguetes?

— Discúlpame gato de circo. Pero no todos tuvieron la fortuna de gozar tu infancia. — Habló entre dientes.

— ¡¿Cómo me dijiste?!

— ¡Gato de circo! — Repitió, esta vez soltando una sonora carcajada.

Las manos de heleno se convirtieron en puños que amenazaban con impactarse en el rostro del italiano en cualquier momento. Máscara se percató de las intenciones de Aioria pero no le importó. Para él, sacar al moreno de sus casillas era un logro sumamente divertido.

— Vamos…si quieres golpearme inténtalo.

— Ya toma la bolsa y déjame tranquilo. — Estiró su brazo ofreciéndosela, pero Máscara no se molestó en tomarla.

— Yo sé que quieres hacerlo…

— Ya Cállate. — Gruñó.

—Está bien, pero debo decirte… después de que Athena nos revivió e notado que te has descuidado. — Soltó con simpleza. Aioria tratando de ignorarlo, se acercó y dejó la bolsa con cuidado sobre el suelo.

— Con descuidado me refiero a que te ves gordo. — siguió molestándolo.

— Ah si pues…yo…— El heleno trataba de no caer, pero simplemente era un golpe bajo que dijeran algo malo sobre su aspecto. Considerándose él un caballero muy bien dotado. Tanto tiempo haciendo ejercicio…tanto tiempo mirándose lo perfecto que era en el espejo para que el cangrejo viniera a decirle que estaba ¡gordo!

— Si sigues así... en algún futuro no podrás entrar en la armadura. — Lanzó el insulto final. Y lo había logrado, Aioria caminaba hacia él hecho fiera, cuando de repente el león ¿sonrió?

— ¿Por qué sonríes, gato?

Aioria pasó de largo, ignorándolo. Máscara buscó la razón de la interrupción y dándose media vuelta la encontró.

— Oye mocoso…te dije que te quedaras adentro. — Vociferó al ver al niño paradito a unos metros detrás de él.

El pequeño dio un respingo cuando Máscara le regañó. Aioria inmediatamente cargó a Oliver y con la mano libre tomó la bolsa.

— ¡¿Qué crees que haces?! ¡Deja a ese mocoso en el suelo y pelea conmigo! — Ordenó sin mucho éxito.

— Deberías cuidar al niño en vez de buscar pelea conmigo. — Respondió serio.

— No me jodas…

— ¿Ya le diste de cenar? — Preguntó. Máscara rodó los ojos fastidiado, abrió la boca para responder cuando Oliver interrumpió.

— Mi tío me dio galletas…pero sabían feo.

— Con que galletas. Vamos te prepararemos algo de cenar.

El dorado de Cáncer se indignó cuando Aioria entró al templo sin su permiso.

A pesar de eso caminó detrás de ellos en silencio, mirando al suelo. Pasó por su sala esquivando todo hasta encontrar a ambos en su cocina. Aioria buscaba en los estantes algo de comida para prepararle al pequeño, pero para su sorpresa sólo encontraba cajas repletas de cigarrillos y comidas que no podía darle al crío. Perdiendo esperanzas de encontrar algo decente ahí decidió revisar el refrigerador. El pobre casi se va de espaldas al ver pura cerveza dentro de el.

— ¡¿Cómo demonios sobrevives con puros cigarrillos y cervezas?! — siguió revisando dentro de la nevera.

— No exageres…debe haber algo por ahí. — Dijo. Aioria movió las cervezas con cuidado tratando de encontrar comida.

— ¿No tienes leche?

— Yo no tomo leche…pero Afrodita trajo una hace poco. Debería estar por ahí.

— ¿Por qué te deja sus cosas? — lo miró curioso.

— Eso a ti no te incumbe.

— Bien…pero si no… ¡Bingo! — la sonrisa de Aioria se hizo grande, por fin había aparecido la bendita leche. — La encontré.

Máscara aprovechando el momento, tomó una cerveza discretamente y cerró el refrigerador. La idea era tomársela sin que Aioria se diera cuenta, pues el castaño estaba muy ocupado tratando de encontrar tijeras. La destapó con cuidado cuando un jalón en su pantalón lo obligó a mirar hacia abajo.

— Tío…

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Me das? — señaló la botella que tenía en la mano.

— No…ahora vete a sentar.

El niño aunque triste siguió insistiendo.

— ¿Qué rayos quieres? — gruñó.

— ¿Me cargas? — Sonrió. Y ahí estaba otra vez, la mirada tierna que siempre usaba Afrodita para pedirle favores, sólo que ahora era el pequeñito Oliver.

Máscara apenas se iba agachando para cargar al niño, pues indudablemente cayó ante la miradita del pequeño, cuando el grito de Aioria lo hizo enderezarse nuevamente y dejar a Oliver con las manitas extendidas en el aire.

— ¡Demonios! — Exclamó el castaño.

— ¡¿Por qué carajos gritas?! — se acercó.

— Esta leche esta caducada…sólo mira eso. — Dijo, vaciando el contenido de la caja. Máscara arrugó la nariz al percibir el desagradable olor que salía de la misma. — ¿De cuándo es esta leche? ¿Del siglo pasado? — gruñó.

— Ahora no tenemos nada. — chasqueó la lengua.

Aioria se quedó pensativo.

— Vayamos al templo de virgo.

— ¿Para qué?

— Tal vez, Shaka tenga leche. — Habló el castaño cargando a Oliver y haciéndole una seña a Máscara para que lo siguiera.

— ¿Tú no tienes leche?

— No…

— Extraño… A los gatos les fascina la leche.

— ¡Carajo Máscara, deja de molestarme! — Gritó, dando grandes zancadas fuera del templo de Cáncer con Oliver en brazos.

Continuará…

**Nota**

Este es mi primer fic y está dedicado a mi amiga Anna que ama a Máscara y a mi hermana Helena Hibiki. Espero que no sean tan crueles xD soy primeriza en esto. Acepto tomatazos y todo O_o disculpen si encuentran una que otra falta de ortografía

Ojala les guste esta primera parte ^^

Atte. Francis Hibiki

**Helena:**aaaaaaawww Ángeeloooooo 3

**Francis:** ¬¬

**Helena:** Aioria no está gordo! Hahahahaha

**Francis:** ¬¬


	2. Chapter 2

El transcurso por los templos no fue muy largo. Aioria caminaba unos metros más arriba con Oliver dejando a Máscara en completa soledad. El cangrejo sólo observaba curioso a ambos entes que no dejaban de hablar entre sí, sobre todo el crío que soltaba tiernas risitas cuando Aioria le hacía mimos pensando que nadie lo veía, que gran error pues Máscara era testigo.

— ¿Aioros era igual de mimoso que tú? — Preguntó con desagrado. El heleno lo miró de reojo.

— Algo así ¿por qué? — siguió caminando, un poco más lento para que Ángelo lo alcanzara.

— Porque se ven ridículos…— Soltó.

— Por supuesto que no. Es bueno demostrarle cariño a tus seres queridos de vez en cuando. — Tajó molesto.

— Esas son tonterías…

— El mundo no tiene la culpa de que tú seas un antipático. — Máscara simplemente frunció el ceño.

— Y yo no tengo la culpa de que seas un ridículo. — Espetó.

— Y tú…— pensó en algún insulto posible, pero decidió callar, pues no quería que Oliver escuchara groserías, mucho menos de él. — Mira…si vamos a cuidar a Oliver tendremos que llevarnos bien ¿entiendes?

— ¿Vamos? ¿Piensas ayudarme o qué rayos? — indagó perplejo.

— Pues sí… ¿te molesta? — Ángelo ladeó la cabeza y con un gesto distraído contestó:

— Me da igual…

— Eres demasiado complicado…— Como le hubiera hecho feliz soltarle un buen golpe al santo que yacía a su lado…que rodara por las escaleras…si, seria muy gracioso, tal pensamiento hizo que esbozara una sonrisa traviesa.

— En fin…

— Tengo hambre… y sueño. — habló por fin el pequeñín, tallándose los ojitos con la mano. — Tío…— Se quejó Oliver acurrucándose en el pecho de Aioria.

— Vamos, Oliver…no te duermas. — Dijo el castaño, subiendo con rapidez los escalones restantes.

— Es que ya tengo sueño…

— ¡Espera, Gato! — corrió tras él.

Por fin llegaron a la entrada del imponente templo de Virgo. Aioria se adentró primero junto con el pequeño, seguido de Máscara. Al entrar a la sala de virgo se encontraron a Shaka "meditando" en posición de loto con los ojos cerrados y la cabeza levemente inclinada a la derecha.

— Shaka…lamento interrumpir tu meditación, pero…— Aioria se acercó cuidadosamente al caballero de la virgen. — ¿Shaka?

— ¿Qué haces?...ya déjalo que siga meditando y tomemos una maldita leche de una buena vez…— se quejó el italiano.

— ¿Shaka?... ¿Estás bien? —tomó del hombro al rubio y lo sacudió con cuidado.

Ante la sacudida, Shaka abrió los ojos de golpe sin poder evitar dar un salto de sorpresa que provocó que Oliver soltara una risita.

— ¡¿Qué?! ¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Cuándo?! — Gritó alarmado.

— Tranquilo, Shaka… — Sonrió. — ¿Estabas dormido?

— ¿De qué hablas?...Claro que no…— Se puso de pie y al igual que el pequeñín se frotó los ojos. — Meditando…estaba meditando. — frunció el ceño levemente sonrojado.

— Sí, como no…así se le llama ahora. — Ángelo rodó los ojos.

— Bueno…— carraspeó el rubio. — ¿En qué les puedo ayudar? o bien… ¿Por qué están aquí? — indagó sin perder de vista al italiano que se dirigía a la cocina sin permiso alguno.

— Bueno veras, Shaka…nosotros…— El dueño del recinto alzó la mano para que callara.

— ¿Y ese niño? — Preguntó, mirando con sus hermosos ojos al pequeño que se acurrucaba en el pecho de Aioria. — ¿Se robaron a un niño?

— ¡Por supuesto que no, Shaka! — Negó con la cabeza, alarmado ante la mirada asombrada de su compañero. El pequeño Oliver que por poco se quedaba dormido en los brazos del castaño parpadeó varias veces para ahuyentar el sueño.

— ¿Entonces? ¿Qué haces con ese niño?

— Veras…Afrodita nos pidió que cuidáramos a su sobrino. — Explicó, pero Shaka parecía no hacerle caso, pues estaba muy ocupado observando al pequeño Oliver.

— ¿Nos pidió? — la voz burlona de Ángelo se escuchó desde la cocina.

— Bueno tú cállate ¿quieres? — gruñó Aioria, mirando molesto al italiano que se encontraba abriendo el refrigerador del más cercano a dios. — y tú… Shaka… ¿Shaka? ¿Me estás haciendo caso?

— Hola pequeño…— saludó amistosamente, tomando la pequeña mano de Oliver. El niño correspondió el saludo con una sonrisa. — ¿Cómo te llamas?

— Oliver…me llamo Oliver.

— Mucho gusto…yo soy Shaka. — se presentó. — que simpático niño, realmente se parece mucho a Afrodita.

— Que bueno que te cayera bien el mocoso…ahora… ¿me regalarías algo de leche, Shaka?

— Ya abriste mi refri…ya tomaste la leche… ¿Me queda de otra? — Ambos se rieron, menos Aioria que se les quedaba observando sin entender.

— ¿Y desde cuándo tan amigos?

— Que no te hable, Aioria. No significa que no socialice con los demás. — contestó Ángelo con la leche en mano.

— Idiota…— Murmuró enojado.

— También tengo algo de cereal por ahí. — señaló la alacena. — puedes tomar de el. Oliver puede cenar aquí…y mientras lo hace, les puedo ofrecer algo de té. — dijo, cerrando los ojos.

— Perfecto…Aioria trae al crío para que cene y ya me dejes en paz…— Soltó Ángelo indicándole al heleno que se acercara.

El castaño obedeció a regañadientes. Oliver se sentó en el comedor sin poder evitar curiosear con la mirada todo a su alrededor.

_En la cocina_

— Mmm ¿Dónde dejé ese tazón? — se preguntaba el virginiano tanteando la pequeña superficie del gabinete.

— Si abrieras los ojos sería más fácil encontrarlo…— Ángelo se acercó al sexto guardián y sacó el tazón que se encontraba hasta el fondo...

— Perdona…la costumbre. — sonrió apenado. — Bien…prepararé el té.

Ya con todo listo…

— Perfecto…ya es hora de cenar, Oliver. — Aioria le sirvió la leche y el cereal en el tazón y le pasó una cuchara al pequeño.

El castaño dejó solito al niño y se dirigió a la cocina dándose ligeras chachetaditas en la cara pues el sueño se estaba apoderando de él.

— Yo puedo darte un buen golpe para que no te duermas. — Miró hacia el frente y ahí estaba Máscara como siempre, con esa sonrisa que tanto detestaba.

— Imbécil…

— Gata…

— ¡Artrópodo idiota!

— ¡Felino inútil!

— Está bien…ya basta. — Shaka se colocó entre ambos. — Mi templo mis reglas, primera regla; nada de peleas... — abrió los ojos molesto.

— Pues dile a tu "amiguito" — puntualizó. — que no me moleste.

— Uy que delicada saliste. — se cruzó de brazos el italiano.

— Máscara…ya basta. — gruñó el virginiano.

— Está bien…— rodó los ojos.

— Deben llevarse bien si van a cuidar juntos a Oliver. — comentó Shaka.

— ¡Eso le dije…pero es un terco! — se quejó Aioria.

— Aioria tiene mucha razón. Discúlpate con él. — Máscara miró hacia otro lado ignorando al rubio.

— Máscara de muerte de Cáncer jamás se disculpa… ¿oyeron?... ¡JAMÁS! — bueno…se disculpó con Afrodita pero eso nadie tenia que saberlo. Aioria frunció el ceño, Shaka simplemente soltó un suspiro de resignación.

— ¿Qué hice para merecer esto? — suspiró cansado el santo de la virgen.

— ¿De qué hablas? — Aioria lo miró sin entender.

— Yo estaba tranquilamente durmiendo y… ¡digo meditando! — se corrigió rápidamente.

— Ya decía yo que estabas durmiendo. — sonrió Ángelo. — te cachamos, Shaka. — se burló.

— ¡Tonterías! ¡Déjame terminar! — gruñó.

— No te hagas la victima, Shaka.

— ¡No me hago la victima, Aioria! Simplemente que…si van a seguir peleando prefiero que se vayan de mi templo. — finalizó con los brazos cruzados.

— ¿Nos corres? — el heleno lo observó sorprendido.

— A ustedes sí, a Oliver no. — sonrió. — el pequeño puede quedarse el tiempo que quiera…él no tiene la culpa de que ambos se quieran matar a cada rato.

— En ese caso…el que debe irse es Aioria. — contestó el italiano.

— ¿Y por qué yo?

— Simple… porque yo lo digo.

— ¡Mira Máscara que te voy a…!

— ¿Ven? Ahora se van a matar. — frunció el ceño. — pero si siguen así…no me quedará de otra más que quitarles los sentidos a ambos. — amenazó.

— Está bien…— Aioria y Máscara callaron por la paz.

El silencio que se formó en la cocina con los tres caballeros fue interrumpido por la vocecita de Oliver.

— ¡Tío!

— Te hablan…— sonrió burlonamente el castaño.

— Claro que no…te habla a tí. — contestó Ángelo.

— Vamos… que esperas. — Shaka lo empujó hacía la otra habitación.

— ¡Tío, Angi! — gritó nuevamente.

— ¿Ves? Vamos…qué esperas Tío Angi…— se burló. Máscara le dedicó una mirada fulminante pero Aioria ni se inmutó. Que se creía el mocoso llamándolo Angi, nadie le decía Angi ¡nadie!

— ¡¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme Angi?! Mira mocoso que te voy a…— _¡No! Afrodita te mataría si le haces algo al mocoso_. Gracias conciencia, te apareces justo en el momento indicado.

— Perdón tío…— Oliver miró triste hacia abajo. Máscara se rascó la nuca y tomó aire, tratando de tranquilizarse.

— No…bueno como sea… ¿Qué quieres? — Observó al pequeño de hermosos cabellos celestes.

— Ya…ya terminé. — Le enseñó el tazón vacío con una linda sonrisita.

— Bien…levanta tu plato y…

Una voz a las entradas del templo interrumpió al italiano.

— ¡Pedimos permiso para pasar por tu templo, Shaka!

— ¿Para qué pides permiso, Saga? ¡Pasemos de una buena vez!

— ¡Mira, kanon! ¡A diferencia de ti, yo sí tengo modales!

— ¡Al diablo los modales! ¡Tengo que ir al baño! ¡Carajo!

— ¡Pues aguantate, imbécil! ¡¿Quién te manda a tomarte todo el vino del Patriarca?!

— ¡El invitó…y no quería ser grosero!…

El mencionado salió de la cocina, pasó alado de Máscara y del pequeño Oliver.

— ¿Qué son esos gritos? — se quejó el virginiano dirigiéndose a la puerta.

Después de unos minutos el caballero de la virgen regresó…esta vez en compañía de los gemelos.

— Pasen…— se escuchó decir del rubio.

— Lamentamos interrumpir tu meditación…pero estabamos con el Patriarca. — sonrió Saga.

— No te preocupes, Saga. No son los únicos en mi templo. — Respondió.

— ¿Hiciste una reunión y no me avisaste? — interrumpió el ex caballero de Poseidón.

— ¡Cállate, Kanon!

— ¡No, tú cállate! Shaka y yo estamos hablando…

— ¡Yo estaba hablando con él primero! — Exclamó Saga enojado.

— ¡Me vale un reverendo pepino! — Respondió… pero calló al instante al ver a Máscara en el comedor, a un niño de hermosos ojos azules volteando a verlo y a Aioria recargado en el marco de la puerta de la cocina.

— Chicos…hola — Saludó el gemelo menor.

— Máscara…— dijo. — Aioria… Buenas noches. — Saga saludó amablemente.

— Buenas noches, Saga. — correspondio el saludo Aioria.

— Que tal. — Sonrió Kanon.

— Buonasera. — Respondió el italiano.

— ¿Y ese chaval?

— Ese chaval se llama Oliver. — replicó el castaño.

— ¿Y qué hace aquí? — cuestionó Saga, curioso.

— Pues él es…—Ángelo fue interrumpido por el gemelo menor.

— Que lindo…se animaron a tener un niño ¿Cuál de los dos es la mamá? — se burló el menor de los gemelos.

— ¡No digas tonterías! — gruñó Aioria.

— ¡Cierra la boca de una buena vez, Kanon! Es obvio que la mujer es Aioria. — Todos voltearon a ver a Saga asombrados… ¿Desde cuándo Saga era bromista? Hasta Kanon se le quedo viendo con cara de o.o

Todos comenzaron a reír menos el castaño por supuesto. El pobre león ya estaba más rojo que un tomate, primero Máscara y ahora los gemelos ponían en duda su sexualidad. Hasta el mismo Shaka estaba riendo…nada podía ser peor. No esperen, sí, hasta el pequeño Oliver sonreía sin entender, pero lo hacía.

— ¡Váyanse al carajo! — Gruñó hecho fiera y con intenciones de irse del templo.

— Tío… ¿qué es Carajo? — preguntó, jalando con su manita la camisa de Máscara.

— Algún día lo sabrás… –Sonrió burlonamente el santo de Cáncer. - ¡¿Adonde vas, Aioria?! ¡¿No me ibas a ayudar?! –Soltó con una carcajada.

— ¡Metete la ayuda por el cu…!

— Ok… ¡basta! — interrumpió Shaka. — Aioria, Oliver no necesita escuchar grocerias.

— Vamos, Aioria… es una simple broma. — sonrió Saga. — no te lo tomes tan a pecho.

— Ya cállense. — se sopló el flequillo cruzando los brazos. — como sea...

— Ya hablando en serio… ¿Están cuidando a este niño? — preguntó sin creerlo el gemelo menor.

— Créelo, Kanon. Máscara es niñera por unos días…justamente está aquí porque Oliver estaba cenando. — intervino Shaka.

— Tío ¿ya nos vamos? — preguntaba el pequeño.

— ¿Tío? ¿Es tu sobrino?

— No, kanon…es sobrino de Afrodita. — se cruzó de brazos.

— Ahora que lo dices… es igualito a Olle. — dijo Saga.

El pequeño se bajó del comedor con un poco de dificultad pues la silla estaba algo alta para él y se acercó a los gemelos.

— Hola. — movió su manita en el aire. — ¡Gemelos!

Saga y Kanon se miraron al mismo tiempo.

— Que observador…— soltó Kanon con sarcasmo.

— Yo quisiera tener un gemelo…para jugar con él. — Dijo el pequeño. — ¿Es cierto lo que dicen? — preguntó observándolos con sus hermosos ojitos.

— ¿Qué cosa? — Kanon lo miró curioso.

— Que cuando son gemelos…uno es malvado. — Ángelo soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de su "sobrino".

— Pues…— Saga trató de responder pero se vio interrumpido por su gemelo.

— Claro…esa copia barata de mi persona… — señaló a Saga. — es la parte malvada…y como veras niño yo soy la parte buena... sólo mira mi rostro angelical — sonrio.

— Idiota…— Saga lo empujó.

Kanon se hincó frente al niño. — Oigan ahora que lo veo… parece niña…— se puso de pie. — además… ¡Auch! — se sobó las costillas, pues Saga ya le había propinado un buen codazo.

— Es un niño, idiota. — gruñó el gemelo mayor.

— Sí… ¡yo soy un niño! — se quejó el pequeño, dándole una patada en la pierna a Kanon.

— ¡Ahh! ¡Criatura del…! — se quejó el gemelo menor. — ¡Ven aquí! — trató de alcanzarlo pero Oliver corrió y se escondió tras Shaka. — ¡Cobarde! — gruñó.

— Muy bien hecho, Oliver. — sonrió el castaño.

— ¡Tío, ya vámonos! — se quejaba Oliver aún escondido detrás de Shaka. — ¡Ese señor me cayó mal…y quiere pegarme!

— Y decías que yo era la parte malvada. — sonrió Saga a su gemelo.

— ¡No digas eso, niño! Además, tú me pegaste a mí. — se quejó.

— Porque me dijo niña… — respondió, sacandole la lengua.

— ¡Bah! Era broma chaval. Si de personas malas hablamos…ahí esta tu tío Máscara. — Ángelo frunció el ceño.

— ¡No es cierto! ¡Mi tío es bueno! ¡Me da galletas! — Ángelo miró al niño impresionado, pues el pequeño ya había corrido directo a él y ahora lo abrazaba de la pierna. — ¡yo quiero mucho a mi tío!

— Ejem…amm — Carraspeó el italiano. — bien…— trató de quitarse al niño de encima.

— Ternurita… esto es para tomar foto. — sonrió el rubio. — iré por una cámara. — Dijo, dirigiéndose a una habitación.

— ¡No!.. ¡Oliver, ya suéltame! — se quejó Máscara sonrojado por el afectivo trato del crío.

— Vámonos antes de que Shaka aparezca con su cámara y quiera hacer un Álbum de Oliver. — sonrió Aioria. — Cárgalo. — Ángelo obedeció.

— ¿Ya se van? — preguntó Kanon, cruzando los brazos. — ¿No se quedan a tomar una cerveza?

— Nosotros también nos vamos, Kanon. — Gruñó Saga, jalando a su hermano.

— Pero…yo no quiero irme. — se quejó ex caballero de Poseidón.

— ¡No te portes como niño chiquito! ¡Ya vámonos! — continuó jalándolo. — Querías ir al baño ¿recuerdas?

Después de unos leves minutos de forcejeo entre los hermanos por fin desalojaron la habitación junto con Aioria, Ángelo y el pequeño Oliver, sin que el dueño se diera cuenta.

— Muy bien…aquí esta la cámara y…— Miró a todos lados. — ¿Chicos? Sí, claro…lárguense. — frunció el ceño. — Primero me despiertan y ahora me dejan solo… T^T

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**Templo de Cáncer 12:30 pm**

— Bien…es hora de que me retire. — Aioria se despidió del pequeño. — Buenas noches, Oliver, Ángelo.

— ¡Adiós! — sonrió Oliver.

— Sí, sí… ¡Addio! — cerró la puerta. — Al fin…tranquilidad. — dijo dando un largo suspiro.

— ¡Tío, ya tengo sueño! ¿Ya podemos dormir? — preguntó tallándose los ojos.

— Muy bien… ¿Dónde dormirá el mocoso? — se talló la barbilla pensativo.

— ¿Puedo dormir contigo? — Ángelo observó al pequeñín, curioso.

— ¡No!

— ¿Por qué no? mi tío Afrodita me dejaba dormir con él. — hizo un gracioso puchero, Máscara soltó una carcajada.

— Pues yo no soy Afrodita…a mi me gusta dormir solo. Ahora ven…te enseñaré donde dormirás. — el italiano caminó por el pasillo seguido del pequeño que corría para alcanzarlo.

— Tío, no tan rápido…— se quejaba el pobre al ver las tremendas zancadas de Máscara.

— No te quejes y camina. — contestó.

Al término del pasillo se encontraron frente a una puerta que Máscara abrió sin dificultad para dejar ver una pequeña habitación, Oliver caminó dentro de ella y después miró a su tío.

— Es hora de que te duermas y me dejes en paz. — soltó señalando la cama. — súbete.

— Está bien…hasta mañana tío. — dijo sonriente, mientras se acomodaba en la cómoda cama.

— Ya duérmete. — el italiano tomó la perilla de la puerta y se despidió con una seña de mano. Seguido salió de la recamara… pero apenas había dado cinco pasos cuando un grito de Oliver hizo que diera media vuelta.

— ¡¿Y ahora qué?! — gruñó, entrando nuevamente a la habitación, donde Oliver lo miraba de pie sobre la cama.

— ¡No puedo dormir, tío! — decía el pequeño dando saltitos en la cama.

— Ni siquiera lo has intentado. — gruñó molesto, acercándose al escuincle. — ¡Deja de saltar!

— No puedo dormir sin mi Oso Miguelin. — Dijo triste el pequeño de celeste cabellera.

— ¿Y quién demonios es Miguelin? — indagó.

— ¡Mi oso! ¡Quiero a Miguelin! — se quejó Oliver.

— ¡¿De donde rayos me saco a Miguelin?! — Exclamó, perdiendo la paciencia. Rápidamente recordó la bolsa que Aioria había traído consigo momentos antes. — Espera…te traeré al mendigo oso, pero… ¿prometes dejarme en paz si te lo traigo?

— Sí. —Respondió sonriente el niño.

— Bien…espera aquí.

Máscara salió de la habitación y buscó por todos lados la bolsa hasta que por fin la encontró, sin dudar sacó todo el contenido y lo regó por toda la sala…

— ¡Maldición! ¿Dónde esta el oso? — gruñía el italiano, revolviendo todo a su alrededor. — ¡Ahí estas! ¡Ja! — sonrió victorioso al encontrar el extraño oso sin un ojo. — Pero que animal tan más…feo. — soltó una risa. — pero en fin…es del mocoso. — Ángelo se puso de pie y caminó nuevamente hasta la habitación.

— Oliver…te traigo a tu Miguelin… ¿Oliver? — la habitación estaba completamente vacía. Máscara lo buscó por todas partes, nuevamente el mocoso no le hacía caso. — ¿Dónde te metiste? No habrá ido a… ¡Mierda! ¡Los rostros! — exclamó y salió corriendo.

Corrió lo más rápido que le permitieron sus piernas, el pobre casi se mata en el camino. Al fin llegó a su objetivo, el pasillo donde lo llevaban a los rostros.

— ¡Oliver! — gritó al ver al pequeño en el fondo de la oscura habitación. Los rostros del templo comenzaron a reír de una manera aterradora. — ¡Cállense! — gruñó.

— ¡Tíooo! — Oliver gritó con todas sus fuerzas. El pequeño asustado por las cabezas sólo atinó a sentarse en una esquina tratando de cerrar los ojos.

— ¡Aquí estás! — Máscara suspiró aliviado. — Ven acá. — El italiano cargó al pequeño que no dejaba de temblar en sus brazos. — ¡¿Por qué demonios entraste aquí?!

— Perdón…sólo quería saber por que había tantas voces. — respondió, abrazando con fuerza a su tío.

— ¡Mátalo! ¡Mata al niño! — se escuchaba decir de los rostros en el techo. Seguido de muchas risas.

— ¡Cállense carajo! — escupió molesto, sacando al asustado Oliver de ahí. — Ya verán después…— amenazó el italiano.

— Tío, no quiero dormir solo…— lloraba Oliver.

— Está bien…vamos, sólo por hoy dormirás conmigo. — Tomó a Oliver de la mano y lo llevó a su habitación.

Ya en el cuarto…

Ángelo se acomodó en la cama seguido de Oliver que rápidamente se acurrucó junto a él.

— Hasta mañana tío…— Oliver abrazó al santo de Cáncer.

— Mm sí, ya duerme. — contestó con los ojos cerrados.

— Tío… ¿Dónde esta Miguelin?

— No empieces, mocoso— gruñó el italiano.

Continuará….

Hey ¡Hola!

Aquí la continuaciónm, después de ya varias semanas…sorry esque la verdad la imaginación se me había escapado del cerebro D:

Pero en fin aquí está y espero que les guste…:) Este fic está dedicado a mi hermana Helena Hibiki ^^ cumplió años y aquí está mi regalo hahahaha ¡Disfrútalo, hermanita! Aquí está tu amado Ángelo :3

Disculpen si hay alguna falta… T^T

**Ariel de Piscis:**muchas gracias por haber leido, me alegra que te gustara el capi. Asi es Aioria tiene aire de que seria un buen padre jajajaja marin suertuda jaja! Espero que su llegas a leer este capi te guste…saluditos

**Guest:**si sigues por ahí! Jaja saludos! Muchas gracias por dejarme tu comentario. La manera de ser que le pongo a masky es la manera en que yo lo veo jaja malote jajaja ^^ que gusto que te agraden mis dialogos!

**Rose129****:**Despues de tanto ya la continue…espero que sea de tu agrado.

**Sara Mariscal:**gracias por el comentario. Jajaja lo se máscara con puros cigarrillos ¿Cómo sobrevive? Hasta yo tengo duda jajaja. En realidad yo tampoco imaginaba a Máscara como niñera ya se vera que tan bueno es siendolo ja Saludos!

**:**gracias por el comentario…aquí la conti me alegra que te gustara el primer capi.

**Hekate Ish:**al contrario yo te agradezco que te tomaras un rato para leer mi historia, gracias por tu coment :)

**Eros13:**aww si, digamos que Oliver es un mini Afrodita jaja, dejame decirte que me agrada la idea de que Máscara se mude al doceavo templo y de paso se desquite con el templo ok no jajaja! Gracias por el review. Un saludo!

**Anna:** que bueno que te gustara! Ya sabes que va dedicado a ti xD mas te vale que leas este cap eh ahh hahahaha ntc y por ahora si…solo llevo una historia más las olimpiadas pero en algun futuro planeo subir más historia ntp! Saluditos y un besote ^^

**InatZiggy-Stardust:**Hola! Que bueno que te gustara el capi, muchas gracias por tu comentario, la verdad si me tarde bastante en actualizar pero ya por fin subo este segundo capi…saludos


	3. Chapter 3

— Y entonces fue así como mi tío Olle se cayó del techo de su templo…— terminó de hablar el pequeño Oliver. Después de una intensa hora de plática, pues el pequeñín se olvidó de dormir y decidió contarle todas sus aventuras a su tío Ángelo.

— Demonios… debí estar ahí…

— ¿Para ayudar a mi tío?

— ¿Qué? No, no… debí estar ahí para burlarme a mis anchas. — se cruzó de brazos y miró al techo. — Oliver soltó una queda risita.

— Ese mismo día, mi tío y yo sembramos muchas plantas…y rosas, de muchos colores, algunas rojas, amarillas, blancas, otras azules…— Oliver comenzó a contar con los dedos de su manita.

— Mocoso ¿Qué parte de ya cállate y duérmete no entiendes? — gruñó el italiano.

— Pero, tío…antes de eso me gustaría contarte muchas cosas y así podemos conocernos más. — Dijo el pequeñín con una hermosa sonrisa.

— Lo que yo quiero es dormir y que me sueltes. — espetó molesto, Oliver hablaba y hablaba pero una de sus manitas seguía aferrada en la playera de Ángelo.

— Pero hace frío… — contestó. — mi mami me deja dormir con ella cuando hace frío, dormimos abrazados.

— Pues yo no soy tu madre. — tomó la manita de Oliver con la suya y de un jalón se liberó del agarre.

— Ya lo sé…tú eres mi tío. — frunció el ceño.

— Sólo por unos días…no te emociones, mocoso. — escupió de la manera más grosera que pudo y se dio la vuelta, dándole la espalda al niño de celeste cabellera. — Qué diría tu padre si te ve abrazando hombres…estos niños de ahora. — murmuró el moreno con la cara recargada en la almohada.

— Yo no tengo papá… — bajó la mirada con tristeza, cosa que Ángelo no pudo ver.

— Ya somos dos…— contestó sin removerse del lugar.

— ¿Qué pasó con tu papá, tío? — preguntó Oliver, colocándose de rodillas detrás de Ángelo. El italiano hizo como que no escuchaba, en pocas palabras lo ignoró por completo. Oliver al verse rechazado colocó ambas manitas sobre la espalda de este y lo movió. — ¿tío? ¿Qué pasó con tu papá?

— Digamos que… desapareció…fin de la historia. Ahora déjame en paz.

— ¿Estás triste por eso? — indagó el pequeño.

— ¿Qué? ¡No! ¿Por qué lo estaría? — se removió, incomodo.

— Yo a veces me ponía triste…

— ¿En serio? No me digas…que mal. — soltó con sarcasmo. Como sabrán el pequeñín nunca se percató de ello.

— ¡A mí me gustaría tener un padre! — Ángelo al verse jaloneado por Oliver optó por acostarse boca arriba sobre la cama.

— Bien, niño…— lo miró con fastidio. — eso díselo a tu madre.

— ¡Tú puedes ser mi padre! — Máscara se levantó como resorte de la cama y miró al pequeño con los ojos bien abiertos.

— ¡¿QUÉ?!

— ¡Sí! ¡Eres buena persona, me cuidas, me das de comer! — Exclamó Oliver. El italiano por lo contrario lo miraba con las cejas levemente inclinadas — Además… ¡Yo te quiero mucho! — al escuchar estas últimas palabras, Máscara relajó su expresión.

— ¿En serio? — preguntó incrédulo. Y por primera vez en el día sonrió con ternura. — Pero apenas llevas un día conmigo…no digas tonterías, nadie puede encariñarse con una persona en tan poco tiempo.

— Pues quien sabe…porque yo te quiero mucho. — afirmó sentándose en la cama. — ¿Tú me quieres, tío?

— Yo… bueno…— se rascó la nuca, nervioso. — amm, pues…no. — cerró los ojos.

— ¿Por qué no? — preguntó con nostalgia.

— Al contrario de ti…yo…yo no me encariño con nadie. — gruñó. Abrió los ojos y miró al pequeño que estaba a su lado. — mucho menos en un día.

— Entiendo… — Oliver se acomodó bajo las sabanas. El niño hablador de hace unos momentos desapareció, dejando silencio en la habitación y a un extrañado Ángelo.

A pesar de haber obtenido lo que tanto esperaba (silencio), Ángelo se sintió… ¿Mal? ¿Arrepentido? El pobre no sabía que rayos era ese sentimiento que lo molestaba, pero esperaba que el mocoso no se lo hubiera tomado tan en serio.

— Oye…enano ¿Estás…bien? — preguntó, girando completamente su cuerpo para poder ver mejor al bulto de sábanas que se encontraba a su lado. — emm…no exageres, mocoso. Estoy seguro que encontrarás a alguien perfecto para ser tu padre. Yo no conozco a tu madre, tendría que darle el gusto bueno…— rápidamente se arrepintió de lo dicho y se dio un manotazo en la frente. — _¿Esa es tu manera de consolar? No pues…eres bastante malo._ — pensó.

— Sí, estoy bien. — respondió aún sin salir de las sabanas. — entiendo que no quieras ser mi papá.

— Bien…

— Y el que no me quieras…— Ángelo lo interrumpió.

— Oye enano… yo no…

— Me esforzaré mucho. — contestó, saliendo se las sabanas y dejando ver su despeinada cabellera y esos hermosos ojitos azules.

— ¿Cómo?

— Aún tengo tiempo para hacer que me quieras…aunque sea un poquito. — sonrió cariñosamente, inflando su pechito. — lo lograré tío…ya verás.

— Como tú digas, enano. — suspiró.

— Ahora tenemos que dormir…hasta mañana tío. — Oliver se acomodó sobre la cama y quedó profundamente dormido.

— Buona notte. (1)

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

**A la madrugada siguiente…**

**Santuario, Templo de Cáncer 5:15 am.**

La alarma de Ángelo comenzó a sonar, con ese fastidioso e irritante ruido. Y siguió así durante unos segundos, hasta que por fin el reloj fue a parar contra la pared, destrozándose en miles de pedacitos.

— Dannazione! — Exclamó cabreado. Se frotó los ojos mientras tomaba asiento sobre la cama. — ¡Maldito despertador! — se puso de pie. — ¿Qué hora es? — _Quebraste el despertador, genio._

El italiano se regañó mentalmente, había hecho la primera estupidez del día. ¿Por qué se había levantado de tan mal humor? , sencillo, ese despertador sólo debía sonar si llegaba el raro caso de que él se levantara más tarde de lo previsto. Ya saben…un caballero no debe llegar tarde a los entrenamientos matutinos…

— ¡El entrenamiento! ¡Demonios! ¡Se me ha hecho tarde! — Máscara exclamó a todo pulmón, con las manos sobre su cabeza. — Pero… ¿Cómo puede ser? Yo siempre me levanto antes de que suene esta porquería…— gruñó.

El santo de Cáncer caminó en círculos frente a la cama, aturullado.

— Tengo que darme prisa… — tronó los dedos.

Rápidamente el caballero de la cuarta casa se cambió, se colocó su ropa de entrenamiento, cargó todo lo necesario y se dirigió a la puerta decidido a salir, cuando unos sonidos extraños provocaron que parara en seco. Nada más y nada menos que los ronquidos de Oliver.

— El enano…— dio media vuelta y observó la cama. Ahí estaba un pequeño bultito que pudo identificar como mini-Afro. — si lo dejo aquí…es capaz de incendiar mi templo. Tendré que llevármelo.

Como todo gran ejemplo de ser humano, Ángelo se acercó a la cama y sin previo aviso, jaló al niño de los pies. Ahora, Oliver colgaba de cabeza sobre la cama mientras era sujetado por Ángelo

— ¡Mocoso! ¡Despierta! — comenzó a zangolotearlo.

— ¡Ahh! — el niño abrió los ojos asustado.

— Bien, prepárate…irás conmigo. — Máscara dejó caer a Oliver. (Sobre la cama por supuesto)

— ¿A dónde? ¿Por qué tan temprano? — preguntó el pequeño, incorporándose y bajando con cuidado de la cama.

— Menos preguntas y más acción… ¡apresúrate! ¡Ya se me hace tarde! — gruñó, saliendo de la habitación.

Oliver obedeció. Buscó un suetercito de la bolsa que, Aioria previamente había traído y se alistó.

Ángelo esperaba impaciente fuera del templo. Finalmente, Oliver salió, fue cargado por Máscara y sin más palabrería, ambos se dirigieron al coliseo.

**Coliseo 5: 45 am**

Todas las mañanas los dorados se reunían en el coliseo para entrenar junto con otros caballeros de diferente rango. Cada día se organizaban diferentes peleas con el fin de mejorar técnicas de lucha. Las peleas eran en equipos de seis contra otros seis caballeros de plata.

— ¡Media hora de retraso! — se quejó el dorado de acuario. — ¡¿Planean esperarlo toda la mañana?!

— Tranquilízate, Camus. — habló el escorpión celeste. — Máscara no suele llegar tarde…tal vez tuvo algún incidente. Además, es parte del equipo, no podemos comenzar sin él.

— Sí, ya lo creo… un incidente de cabellos celestes y ojos azules. — murmuró Kanon.

— Y mejillas rosas. — agregó el santo de Virgo.

— ¿Qué? — los gemelos lo miraron extrañados, al igual que los demás.

— Es verdad. — se encogió de hombros. — tiene las mejillas rosas…

— ¿De qué hablan? — indagó Camus.

— Debí pasar por ahí…— susurró Aioria. — ¿Dónde estará? ¿Con quién habrá dejado a…? — Todos callaron al ver al santo de Cáncer acercarse a gran velocidad con el pequeño Oliver en brazos.

— ¡Llegas tarde! — gruñó el francés sin percatarse por completo de la presencia del crío.

— ¡Ya sé! — respondió molesto. — pero fue culpa de…

— ¿Y ese niño? — se acercó Mu, sumamente curioso.

— ¡Trajiste a Oliver! — sonrió feliz el santo de la virgen. — Mu, él es el niño del que te hablé.

— Oh… ¿en serio?

— ¡Hola, tío Shaka! — Oliver extendió sus manitas hacia el santo de la sexta casa. Shaka sin dudar si quiera, tomó a Oliver en brazos y le dio un beso en la mejilla.

— Que niño tan bonito…— dijo Aldebarán.

— ¡Caballeros! — todos voltearon al escuchar la voz del patriarca. — ¡Es hora! ¡MÁSCARA es turno de pelear junto con tu equipo!

— Ahora vamos, Patriarca.

— ¡Tío! — exclamo Oliver.

— Tú quédate ahí… — ordenó el santo de Cáncer al momento que se alejaba junto con su grupo.

El coliseo estaba repleto de caballeros de todo tipo (bronce, plata, incluso aspirantes a otras armaduras) El equipo de Ángelo estaba conformado por: Milo de Escorpio, Camus de Acuario, Shura de Capricornio, Aioria de Leo y Shaka de Virgo. Ellos pelearían contra seis caballeros de plata.

Shion se colocó en el centro del coliseo y dio la orden de inicio.

— ¡Comiencen mis caballeros!

La pelea comenzó. Los espectadores admiraban el evento, desde los elegantes pero mortales ataques de Camus hasta los más violentos de Máscara de muerte. A pesar de que eran entrenamientos, los golpes eran sumamente fuertes y dolorosos para la persona que los recibía.

Mientras tanto en las gradas se encontraban los demás compañeros, analizando la pelea. Entre ellos, Kanon que cuidaba de Oliver. (Por petición de Shaka y amenaza de Ángelo)

— Quiero ver a mi tío. — dijo Oliver.

— No…ya te dije que no puedes. — rodó los ojos.

— Pero, le están pegando… — Oliver observaba horrorizado el momento en que Ángelo era enviado contra una pared, destrozándola por completo.

— El aguantará, ya verás…ahora, obedece a tu tío Kanon y siéntate aquí. — señaló por segunda vez.

— Pero…

— Nada de peros ¡hazlo niño! — Oliver obedeció y se sentó junto a él.

Kanon al ver que el pequeño Oliver se quedaba quieto, inició una amigable conversación con su hermano y Mu, descuidando por completo al niño que aprovecho la distracción y se alejó de ahí.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— ¿Estás bien, Ángelo? — preguntó Milo, haciéndose paso entre el humo del lugar.

— Supongo…demonios, estoy tan cansado. — gruñó tratando de ponerse de pie.

— ¡Oigan! ¡Par de inútiles, no nos dejen todo a nosotros! ¡Dejen de descansar! — gritaba Aioria al momento que lanzaba su ataque a su contrincante. -_¡Plasma relámpago!_

— ¡¿Descansar?! Ha. — se burló el santo de Cáncer. — ¡No he descansado por culpa de ese mocoso!

— No culpes a Oliver… — respondió Aioria.

— ¡Dime, descansarías con un mocoso que se la pasa hablando de sus aventuras con Afrodita, toda la maldita noche! — se puso de pie.

— Bueno…

— ¡Y para acabar, ese mocoso quiere que sea su padre! ¡¿Puedes creerlo?! ¡Ni siquiera conozco a su madre! — exclamó.

— ¡Pues si tú no quieres…yo con todo gusto! — interrumpió Milo.

— ¡Tú cállate! — Gritaron Aioria y Máscara al mismo tiempo.

— Pero que carácter…ya cásense. — se cruzó de brazos. — amargados.

— ¡Oigan…necesito ayuda por aquí! — habló el español.

— ¡Luego se matan! ¡Carajo! — gritó Camus, levantando una gran pared de hielo delante de ellos para evitar los ataques de su oponente.

— Camus tiene razón…somos un equipo. — dijo Shaka. — trabajemos juntos…

— Olvidalo, Shaka…este par de tontos no te harán caso. — suspiró frustrado el español.

Aioria y Ángelo siguieron discutiendo entre ellos, dejándole todo el trabajo a Milo, Camus, Shaka y Shura.

— Chicos…— titubeó el escorpión.

— ¡¿Qué parte de cállate no entiendes?! — Ambos caballeros por poco matan a Milo con la mirada.

— ¡Oigan!

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— Kanon…— Habló Saga.

— ¿Qué?

— ¿Dónde esta Oliver? — preguntó curioso.

— Qué dices…pues esta aquí, junto…junto a mí… ¿Ves?

— No…no lo veo.

— Yo tampoco lo veo, Kanon. — Mu se asomó para ver mejor al gemelo menor.

Kanon giró su rostro y al percatarse de que Oliver no estaba, se puso de pie, alarmado. — ¡¿DÓNDE ESTÁ?!

— ¿Cómo? ¡¿Lo perdiste?! — el gemelo mayor frunció el ceño.

— No…bueno…él estaba ahí, yo…le dije que se quedara ahí. — se pasó una mano por la cabeza.

— ¡EN DÓNDE ESTÁ AHORA, KANON! — gritó furioso.

— ¡No lo sé, Saga!

— Oh por Athena… ¿No es el pequeño que va por allá? — señaló el centro del coliseo, donde la pelea continuaba más dura que antes.

— ¿Qué dices? — ambos gemelos miraron en dirección donde Mu señalaba. Kanon por poco le da el infarto al ver al pequeño Oliver correr dentro de la zona de pelea.

— ¡TENEMOS QUE IR POR ÉL! — Saga tomó a un alarmado Kanon del brazo.

**o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o**

— Les estoy hablando… ¡Con un demonio, escúchenme! — gritó Milo.

— ¿Qué quieres? — apretó los puños el guardián de la quinta casa.

— ¡Ustedes están peleando y no se dan cuenta de que Oliver esta dentro de la Zona! — gritó el peninsular.

— ¡¿Cuál Zona, idiota?! — gruñó el italiano.

— ¡Esta zona, Imbécil!

— ¡¿Qué?! — Aioria lo miró sin entender.

— ¡Chicos es Oliver! — Shaka abrió los ojos con horror.

— Eso es una tontería…Kanon lo esta cuidan… — Ángelo empalideció al ver a lo lejos a los gemelos en las gradas con cara de susto… sin Oliver

— ¡Tío! — Máscara bajó la mirada y se encontró con el pequeño Oliver corriendo directo a él, con la manita extendida en el aire.

Todos los presentes se pusieron de pie escandalizados al ver a un niño corriendo dentro del coliseo. Algunos gritaban alarmados para que detuvieran la pelea, pero entre tanto alboroto no se podía hacer nada.

Ángelo y Aioria corrieron alarmados para rescatar a Oliver pero fueron sorprendidos por la explosión que los lanzó varios metros atrás.

— ¡Oliver! — gritaron Ángelo y Aioria al unísono.

_Continuará…_

¡Hola!

Bueno, aquí subo la continuación de mi fic :D

Ya después de tantos días de extrema meditación jajaja pues la verdad mi cerebro olvidó lo que quería hacer en este capi, pero bueno ya lo hice y espero que les guste… quedo algo asi como…de dramatico? Jajaja algo asi jajajajaja pero no se preocupen, este fic es de humor, pero aun asi podemos meterle de todo un poco ¿no creen? Jajaja en fin…

**Helena hibiki:** ¡Hermana! Jajajaja te gusto el capi que te dedique (8 jajaja que bueno…y si, las _Olimpiadas_nos quitan la inspiracion, pero pues que le hacemos jajaja pues continuarla por supuesto xD.

**InatZiggy-Stardust:**Gracias por haber leido el capi, me alegra que te gustara. Y si, tienes mucha razón, a Shaka siempre lo ponen muy serio y seco, pero he aquí la diferencia jajaja :) en fin…saluditos y gracias por firmar.

**Glacies rex:** tú… que bueno que te gustara la manera de ser de los personajes…y no te preocupes ¡Shura saldra en el capi! Aunque sea un poco en realidad muy poco jajajajaja Saluditos!

**Eros13:**Hola, aww si es dificil no encariñarse con los niños, son tan…lindos xD hasta a una persona algo fria como Máscara le puede pasar. Y como no, Oliver es una ternurita xD…digo yo… jajaja saludos!

**Rose129:**que bueno que te encantara…jajaja gracias por el review :) un Saludo.

**Ariel de Piscis:**Asi es…la meditacion puede ser un buen pretexto si es que algun dia llegas a quedarte dormida en clases…ok no jajajaja

Claro, quien no se va a traumar con los rostros del templo de Cáncer yo lo haria jajajajaja. En fin que bueno que te gustara el capi.

**Cessi:**¿Qué le pedira a afrodita cuando regrese? Uiii buena pregunta…es Máscara de muerte, algo perturbador debe ser jajajajajaja ok no xD muy pronto se sabra…muy pronto… jajajaja xD

**Hkate Ish:**Holaa :D muchas gracias por leer…espero que este capi tu guste…ojala y si jajajaja. Saludos

**CheshireOz:**jajaja lo sé…Máscara de niñero? Jajaja extraño pero divertido xD, saludos!

**GalassiadeScorpio:**ya mujer ¬¬'…para que no te quejes…aquí esta el capi, espero no sea tan decepcionante. Me esforce T^T te lo juroo jajaja, saluditos! Y bueno ahí lo tienes…XOXO jajajajajaj ;)


End file.
